El Epílogo de Phineas y Ferb
by Candela 98
Summary: La saga Harry Potter se cerró con un Epílogo, cuyos acontecimientos ocurrían 19 años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts...  Pero, ¿cómo sería el Epílogo de la serie Phineas y Ferb?  Los acontecimientos de este fic se sitúan 27 años después...


**EPILOGO**

Era una mañana de verano soleada, probablemente la más calurosa de todo el verano. La luz matutina iluminaba con fuerza el espeso jardín de aquella casa que, aunque estaba rodeada de cientos como ella, tenía algo de especial.

En medio de aquel pequeño "bosque" se imponía un gran árbol, frondoso y de enorme tronco, bajo el que estaban sentados dos niños, probablemente hermanos.

Uno de ellos era moreno y de corta estatura. Sus cabellos eran de color azabache, cuidadosamente despeinados, y sus ojos, de un azul intenso. Se llamaba Harry. Harry Flynn.

Junto a él estaba tumbada una niña de menor edad. Si algo destacaba en ella la primera vez que la veías era su pelo, de un rojo intenso. Sus ojos eran grandes y almendrados, de color castaño, y un enorme lazo rosado coronaba su cabeza. Su nombre era Lily Flynn.

Los dos hermanos buscaban amparo del incesante sol bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, y charlaban sin descanso en un intento de matar el tiempo. Había algo por lo que ambos eran admirados, y era lo bien que se llevaban, sin excusas.

En un momento de aquella soleada mañana, una niña salió de la casa sin que los hermanos Flynn lo notaran. Aquella muchacha siempre destacaba entre la multitud por una característica peculiar: su intenso cabello verde, que le venía de familia. Por aquel entonces no tendría más de ocho años de edad, pero era avispada como una de doce. Esta niña era la pequeña de la familia, la joven Betty Fletcher.

Betty se acercó, sigilosa y escurridiza, hacia donde estaban acomodados sus primos, y se sentó a su lado. Cuando estos se percataron de su presencia se llevaron un buen susto, pero la unieron a la conversación sin más demoras.

Tras un rato de intensa charla, la verja del jardín se abrió, y por ella entraron dos mellizos, con expresión triunfante.

No podían ser más distintos: mientras uno lucía cabellos rubios, el otro los tenía castaños y muy oscuros; uno de ellos era alto y delgado, y el otro bajito y corpulento...

Pero eso no impedía que ambos enseñaran idénticas y resplandecientes sonrisas, y sus ojos lucieran el mismo color verde.

Xavier y Fred Johnson parecían realmente satisfechos.

Pero poco les duró la alegría, pues instantes después una adolescente pelirroja y para nada vivaracha les apartó de la puerta.

-¿¡CÓMO HABÉIS PODIDO? ¡SE LO VOY A DECIR A MAMÁ! -chilló Amanda a sus hermanos pequeños-. ¡OS LA VAIS A CARGAR!

Los mellizos intercambiaron una mirada confusa. Sus primos les rodearon sin permitirles ni un momento para respirar.

-¿Qué ha sido esta vez? -les preguntó una muy interesada Lily-. Ya os dije que algún día tenéis que crear un unicornio, os lo he pedido tantas veces... ¿Es eso?

-Por favor, Lily, ¡es patético! -rebatió su hermano Harry entre risas-. Seguro que Xavier y Fred tienen preparado algo alucinante, no un unicornio, ¿verdad? Un viaje espacial, o juguetes gigantes, o...

-Pues a mí me gusta lo del unicornio -comentó Betty con ojos brillantes-. Son tan bonitos...

Xavier y Fred rieron.

-Apunta lo del viaje espacial, Fred, eso me ha gustado -dijo su hermano sonriendo-. Y Lily, tú tranquila, porque te hemos prometido el unicornio y algún día lo tendrás, en serio.

-Más os vale...

-Eh, ¿y Perry? -intervino Lily de nuevo-. Hace un rato que no le veo.

Perry era un ornitorrinco, mascota de todos los primos, que oficialmente vivía en casa de Lily y Harry, pero los acompañaba a todas partes. Su nombre era un tributo al anterior ornitorrinco que fue mascota de la familia, también llamado Perry.

-Ni idea... Bueno, a lo que íbamos... Hoy hemos hecho algo para que podemos divertirnos nosotros -continuó Xavier, ignorando el comentario de su prima- y todos los chicos del barrio. Venid y disfrutad de ¡LA NORIA MÁS CHULA DEL MUNDO!

Betty aplaudió con ganas al ver la obra de sus primos. Lily abrió mucho la boca, tanto que se la vieron las amígdalas. A todo esto, Harry ya se había puesto a la cola para subir.

-¡Hey, Xavier, Fred, ponedlo en marcha ya! -les gritó, entusiasmado.

Una colosal noria de casi quince metros de alto se alzaba tras la cortina que Xavier acababa de descorrer. Estaba pintada de un color rojo brillante, y miles de bombillitas de colores decoraban la estructura y cada una de las cabinas. En un gran cartel se leía: "LA NORIA MÁS CHULA DEL MUNDO, POR XAVIER Y FRED"

No tardó ni diez minutos en llenarse la parte delantera de la casa de chicos y chicas de todas las edades, deseosos de probar por sí mismos el invento del día de Xavier y Fred.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la casa se libraba una lucha telefónica...

-¿Mamá? Soy Amanda. ¡TIENES QUE VENIR A CASA YA! ¡Xavier y Fred han construido una noria enorme en el jardín! Tiene quince metros de alto, y brilla, ¡y es muy peligrosa! Tienes que pillarlos, mamá, ¡ven a pillarlos! ¡TIENES QUE VENIR YAA!

-Amanda, cariño, tranquilízate, ¿quieres? -respondía Candace con voz calmada desde la otra línea-. Tu padre y yo vamos de camino, estaremos allí en cinco minutos. ¡Ay, no! Jeremy, déjame delante del supermercado, tengo que comprar tomates y patatas. ¡Serán diez minutos, Amanda! ¡Adiós, cariño!

-Adiós mamá... -dijo irónicamente Amanda, resignada-. ¡En fin, parece que tendré que hacerlo yo! Les sacaré una foto y cuando llegue mam... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

La muchacha acababa de salir al jardín cuando profirió aquel grito.

El lugar donde apenas minutos antes estaba situada la magnífica noria, ahora estaba vacío. La atracción había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y todos los jóvenes que se habían congregado allí se habían marchado. ¡Todo se había esfumado!

-L-la noria, y... y la ge-gente -titubeó Amanda, incrédula-. No es posible, ¡NO ES POSIBLE!

Se oyó el ruido de un coche al frenar, y entraron en escena Candace y Jeremy, los padres de Amanda, Xavier y Fred.

-¡Hola, cariño! -saludó alegremente la mujer, posando las bolsas del supermercado en el suelo-. ¿Qué era aquello tan gigantesco que tenía que ver?

-Nada, mamá. No hay nada... gigantesco... que tengas que ver -suspiró la chica, y encendiendo su móvil, llamó a su mejor amiga-: ¿Lucy? No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado... Necesito desahogarme.

Candace recogió las bolsas de nuevo y se dispuso a entrar en casa.

-¿Xavier, Fred? Coged esas cestas de ahí, pesan menos. Dejádlas en la cocina, por favor.

Lily, Harry, Betty, ¿a alguno le apetece un trozo de empanada? -añadió dirigiéndose a sus sobrinos. Los tres alzaron la mano.

Una vez dentro, los niños se sentaron a comer la empanada casera que Candace había preparado mientras charlaban de la aventura del día.

-¡Ha sido alucinante, chicos! Lática me ha preguntado si mañana puede venir pronto para ayudar -comentó Lily, masticando un generoso pedazo de la empanada-. Le ha gustado mucho.

-¡Claro! -respondió Xavier, y le dio un codazo a su hermano. Hacía siglos que a Fred le gustaba Lática.

-¿Lática? -se unió Candace a la conversación, mientras vaciaba las bolsas de la compra-. ¿No es la hija de Baljeet y Misty? Vuestros padres eran grandes amigos suyos.

-Sí, lo sabíamos -intervino Harry, lamiéndose los labios tras el último trozo de empanada-. Oye, tía Candace, ¿hay más empanada?

-No, Harry, pero quedan unas galletas que hice el otro día, ¿os apetecen? -ofreció ella.

-No, gracias. Estoy llena.

-Yo también, tía Candace

-¡Pues yo no! -zanjó Harry, con un destello hambriento en los ojos, y se lanzó hacia el bote de galletas que su tía le tendía.

La charla murió mientras Betty, Lily, Xavier y Fred terminaban sus respectivos trozos de empanada y Harry aniquilaba las galletas.

En ese momento se oyó el timbre. La puerta de entrada crujió y unos zapatos se restregaron contra el felpudo.

-¿Hola? -preguntó una voz desde el salón-. Candace, ya hemos llegado.

La mujer se precipitó hacia allí.

-¡Hola, hermanitos! Cuanto habéis tardado, ¿ha pasado algo? Bienvenida, Isabella, querida. Y a ti también, Vanessa, ¿cómo te va? -les saludó Candace.

-Estupendamente. Lo hemos pasado genial -le contestó alegremente Vanessa-. Tenemos tantas cosas que contaros... ¿Y los niños?

-En la cocina, merendando. Les hice una empanada...

-Les mimas demasiado, Candace -rió Isabella mientras apoyaba la maleta en la pared y se sentaba en el sofá junto a Jeremy.

No habían acabado de posar el equipaje y sentarse un rato, cuando todos los chicos se precipitaron al salón.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! -exclamaban algunos.

-¿Qué tal el viaje, titos? ¿Es bonito Atenas? -inquirían los mellizos.

Incluso Amanda bajó de su habitación y dejó de retorcerse en su incomprensión para saludar a sus tíos.

Después de unos minutos de abrazos, saludos y besos, todos se acomodaron en el salón para escuchar el relato de Phineas, Isabella, Ferb y Vanessa.

-Y al día siguiente fuimos a un pueblo a las afueras... Realmente bonito, aunque algo pequeño... -contaba Phineas hora y media más tarde.

-Sí, pero lo peor de aquel sitio fue el hotel -comentó Vanessa con nostalgia-. Hacía un calor horrible, ¡pero no había aire acondicionado! ¡Dormimos encima de las sábanas!

Betty se rió al imaginar a su madre durmiendo en paños menores sobre las sábanas.

-Bueno, ¿y a qué os habéis dedicado vosotros? -preguntó Ferb a los chavales, hablando por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

-Bueeeno... -comenzó Fred en respuesta a la pregunta de su tío-. Ayer fuimos a jugar al minigolf a Pequeños Zoquetes...

-¡Mentira! -interrumpió Amanda-. ¡Reformasteis el minigolf al completo!

-...anteayer subimos a los coches de choque... -siguió Lily.

-¡Sí, a los que construyeron Xavier y Fred!

-...¡y hoy probamos una noria estupenda! -acabó Harry con entusiasmo.

-Lo dejo... -se rindió Amanda.

-Parece que lo habéis pasado muy bien, ¿no? -sonrió Isabella desde debajo del brazo de Phineas.

-Noooo, tita -ironizó Betty mientras enredaba un dedo en sus verdes cabellos-. ¡Nos hemos aburrido un montón!

Todos rieron.

-Bueno, esta noche van a venir a cenar Baljeet, Misty, Lática y Bufford -anunció Phineas. Fred se ruborizó.

-Así que decidme, ¿qué os apetece para cenar? -les preguntó Isabella, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-¡Espaguetis! -gritó Lily.

-¡Pizza! -opinó Harry.

-¡Pollo! -comentó Betty.

-¡Croquetas! -sugirieron Xavier y Fred.

-Comida... -dijo Amanda con desgana.

-¡Oh, ahí estás, Perry! -exclamó Lily al encontrar al fin a su mascota.

Y entre las risas de los padres y las bromas de los hijos, los Flynn, los Fletcher y los Johnson se prepararon para aquella noche especial.

Pero tras aquella deliciosa velada, Phineas y Ferb se percataron de cuánto tiempo hacía que no hacían algo realmente grande. Y sin poder evitarlo, y sin que nadie más les oyera, Phineas le susurró a su hermanastro:

-Ferb, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer mañana...


End file.
